roblox_etheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of Etherians/@comment-37885827-20190615182947
List of all titles that I can see in the title menu: Citizen - Join the official fan group Trainer - Rank up in the official fan group Expert - Earn the Expert badge Champion - Earn the Champion badge Firefighter - Extinguish the underground fire Honey Harvester - Collect honey from a honey tree Ventilation - Clear the underground smoke Cat whisperer - Wake up the sleeping Pheracle Experienced - Use the Golden Orb's maximum EXP multiplier Magmatic - Discover an immunity to lava Acidic - Discover an immunity to acid Rainbow - Obtain a Rainbow skin Celestial - Obtain a Celestial skin Clown - Obtain a Clown skin Galaxy - Obtain a Galaxy skin Miner - Prestige Irasper x1 Driller - Prestige Irasper x5 Excavator - Prestige Irasper x10 Snowball - Prestige Cryoball x1 Blizzard - Prestige Cryoball x5 Avalanche - Prestige Cryoball x10 Boxer - Prestige Boxling x1 Brawler - Prestige Boxling x5 Ring King - Prestige Boxling x10 Warrior - Prestige Warzerd x1 Warmonger - Prestige Warzerd x5 Warlord - Prestige Warzerd x10 Lost Soul - Prestige Eletoid x1 Revived - Prestige Eletoid x5 Deceased - Prestige Eletoid x10 Jar - Prestige Jardrix x1 Encased - Prestige Jardrix x5 Tarantula - Prestige Jardrix x10 Robot - Prestige Watchbot x1 Advanced AI - Prestige Watchbot x5 Mechanical Menace - Prestige Watchbot x10 Trickster - Prestige Magu x1 Prankster - Prestige Magu x5 Ethereal - Prestige Magu x10 Itsy Bitsy Spider - Prestige Eidlon x1 Lure - Prestige Eidlon x5 Entrapper - Prestige Eidlon x10 Tribal - Prestige Mabiki x1 Specialist- Prestige Mabiki x5 Bamboo Warrior- Prestige Mabiki x10 Soil - Prestige Terroot x1 Garden - Prestige Terroot x5 Earth Shattering - Prestige Terroot x10 Kangaroo - Prestige Kungafoo x1 Ambidextrous - Prestige Kungafoo x5 Black Belt - Prestige Kungafoo x10 Cave Dweller - Prestige Umbris x1 Darkness - Prestige Umbris x5 Light Devourer - Prestige Umbris x10 Spectre - Prestige Spectrability x1 Sorcerer - Prestige Spectrability x5 Warlock - Prestige Spectrability x10 Amphibious - Prestige Salablinder x1 Hydra - Prestige Salablinder x5 Terrifying Tongue - Prestige Salablinder x10 Noxious - Prestige Poigon x1 Poisonous Predator - Prestige Poigon x5 Toxic Thrasher - Prestige Poigon x10 Sidekick - Prestige Behero x1 Vigilante - Prestige Behero x5 Superhero - Prestige Behero x10 Mummy - Prestige Munstorm x1 Dust Devil - Prestige Munstorm x5 Pharaoh - Prestige Munstorm x10 Piggy Bank - Prestige Oinkoin x1 Wealthy - Prestige Oinkoin x5 Filthy Rich - Prestige Oinkoin x10 Dreamcatcher - Prestige Lullafairy x1 Catching Z's - Prestige Lullafairy x5 Sweet Dreams - Prestige Lullafairy x10 Spooky - Prestige Spookims x1 Reaper - Prestige Spookims x5 Death Itself - Prestige Spookims x10 Honey Bear - Prestige Honumb x1 Teddy - Prestige Honumb x5 Unbearable - Prestige Honumb x10 Fine China - Prestige Teap x1 Refreshing - Prestige Teap x5 Tea Time - Prestige Teap x10 Kitty Cat - Prestige Pheral x1 Majesty - Prestige Pheral x5 Oracle - Prestige Pheral x10 Duck - Prestige Avien x1 Intergalactic - Prestige Avien x5 Out of this World - Prestige Avien x10 Volcanic - Prestige Ignititan x1 Heavy Heat - Prestige Ignititan x5 Eruption - Prestige Ignititan x10 Red-Hot - Prestige Kindite x1 Devilish - Prestige Kindite x5 Too Hot to Handle - Prestige Knidite x10 Explosive - Prestige Ribbomb x1 Mind-Blowing - Prestige Ribbomb x5 Bombs Away! - Prestige Ribbomb x10 Serpent - Prestige Snik x1 Wyrm - Prestige Snik x5 Quetzalcoatl - Prestige Snik x10 Moth - Prestige Florafluff x1 Pollinator - Prestige Florafluff x5 Flower Power - Prestige Florafluff x10 Caged - Prestige Chambrr x1 Chilled out - Prestige Chambrr x5 Frostbite - Prestige Chambrr x10 Feisty Feline - Prestige Lyxic x1 Armed to the Teeth - Prestige Lyxic x5 Swordmaster - Prestige Lyxic x10 Outlaw - Prestige Crimortar x1 Yee-Haw! - Prestige Crimortar x5 Locked and Loaded - Prestige Crimortar x10 Satyr - Prestige Lucifyce x1 Bone-Chilling - Prestige Lucifyce x5 Cold-Blooded Killer - Prestige Lucifyce x10 Sunny - Prestige Solareign x1 Sun Saluter - Prestige Ribbomb x5 Solar Powered - Prestige Ribbomb x10 Dart - Prestige Minnart x1 Spear - Prestige Minnart x5 Harpoon - Prestige Minnart x10 Titanic - Prestige Atlantitan x1 Scuba Diver - Prestige Atlantitan x5 Deep Sea Dweller - Prestige Atlantitan x10 Nocturnal - Prestige Kousai x1 Blood-Sucker - Prestige Kousai x5 Vampire - Prestige Kousai x10 Furnace - Prestige Ovelin x1 Turning Up the Heat - Prestige Ovelin x5 Smoking Hot - Prestige Ovelin x10 Magician - Prestige Rabbini x1 Hocus Pocus! - Prestige Rabbini x5 Abra Kadabra! - Prestige Rabbini x10 Ramen - Prestige Tadbowl x1 Culinary - Prestige Tadbowl x5 Chef Extraordinaire - Prestige Tadbowl x10 Prickly - Prestige Cromite x1 Croaks and Quills - Prestige Cromite x5 Cave Defender - Prestige Cromite x10 Scorpion - Prestige Carapinch x1 Deceiver - Prestige Carapinch x5 Armored Arthropod - Prestige Carapinch x10 Edgy - Prestige Edgehog x1 Spine Slinger - Prestige Edgehog x5 Intimidating - Prestige Edgehog x10 Secret titles: Supervillain - Kill a player using the Superhero title Sheriff - Kill a player using the Outlaw title Insane - 1000 prestiges on any monster Addicted - 100 prestiges on any monster Psychotic - 500 prestiges on any monster King Arthur - Interact with the sword in the stone at the top of the mountain when you have the sword master title equipped